Saigus Plentworth
Saigus Plentworth is a Shinigami, currently the 5th seat in the 13th division, run by her sister Izzaria Samiru the 13th Elder Taicho. (She is played by Saigus Iredia) Appearence Saigus is the twin sister of Izzaria Samiru There was a time that Saigus looked just like Izzaria, but nowdays, due to certain events, Saigus has become something of a furry chimera. Her features are simular to her fiance, Zeto, but instead of mainly canine, she harbours mainly feline features. Her white fur is pure, her eyes are still a starling green contrast, and her clothing is often black with a cape. She also wears the Samiru family Bandana round her muzzle. Personality Saigus's personality is quite light and cherpy, enjoying the rush of adrenaline in battle she has quickly developed a fighting style to suit the 13th division, being meticulous and brutal within combat. Outside of combat she is kind and understanding, prefering white clothing to the general black. Saigus has often been described as a far happier version of Izzaria. History Saigus was born on the 30th of January an hour after her sister, Izzaria Samiru. Despite her sister being born before her she died three years after her sister did, making her physically three years older than Izzaria whilst in Seretai. Saigus was born with her sister in Norfolk, England. Their mother died when they were young, leaving them to be brought up by their father. The strong male influence leading both to be tomboys. It was not an uncommon occurance for them to get into fights, as such it gave them a neighbourhood reputation as children. Protecting each other, Saigus and Izzaria would face off against attackers with skill, both being taught by the local Shotokan Karate dojo. As they grew up along came her sisters soon to be first husband, Glenn Dragovar. A ukislavian boy that was born and raised in Manchester, Saigus personally never approved of the man, thinking him lazy and dimwitted. But upon Glenn's proposal for Izzaria to marry her, Saigus began to feel more respect for the man, as it was obvious he made her sister happy. Never really being one for romance herself, Saigus prefered the limelight of her own life without having to share it, not that she was an attention seeker, more that she didn't want the hassle of a boyfriend or husband at that point. After a few years her sister and Glenn where married, Izzaria changing her name from Plentworth to Dragovar. The years after that were kind and decent, tragedy struck when it was confirmed that her sister had become infertile due to an infection. Knowing that Izzaria had wanted children she decided to take it upon herself to secure a future for her sister in that respect. Going to the local adoption centers bared no fruit despite week's of searching, none of the children seemed to be of a liking to herself, so they certainly wouldn't suit her sisters demeaner. They were all too high strung, and full of themselves. Saigus knew that her sister would only want to adopt a child that really needed it. One day Saigus was walking out of a local adoption center, still dismayed at finding no decent candidates, she began to walk home before hearing a clatter, She turned and looked down an alleyway, where something small had just ran round the corner. Saigus, feeling curious, made to follow, being cautious in case it turned out to be a threat. In the alleyway she found a perculier site, there was a wolven female girl, such creatures where strange, very rare and interesting to her. Many humans barely believed in their existance, anthropermorphic canines. No one really knew where they came from, as many prefered woodland area's. The wolven female was facing Saigus, she was obviously injured but seemed to be hiding something. Saigus aproached the female cautiously, trying to reason with the female, hoping to calm, her down. It was at that moment that the female collapsed, feitning onto the ground. Saigus attempted to help her, but her wound was too great, and the wolven girl died. Saigus looked up and found what she had been hiding, it was a small wolfcub, barely a few months old in size. Feeling compelled Saigus took the child into her arms. Jauxred Dragovar was adopted by Saigus's sister and raised as one of the family, generally hidden from the site of neighbours and home schooled so he wasn't discriminated against. Saigus became a spoiling aunt for the child, often going against her sisters wishes when feeding him candy or letting him stay up late. Things seemed well. Tragedy occured when Jauxred was 2 years old, Izzaria was diagnosed with 2nd stage leukimia. It was a year later, a few months after Jauxred's birthday, that Izzaria died, bequeathing to her sister to protect her son, Jauxred. Glenn, found himself incapable of dealing with the situation, turning to alcohol to subdue his pain. Saigus willingly adopted Jauxred, careing for her sisters wolven son. Eventually the pain of loss faded and the next few years where uneventful and enjoyable. Three years after the incident, when Jauxred was 6, a stranger came calling. Saigus offered the stranger a warm place to stay, as it was nearing christmas and the air was cold outside. After a few warm cups of tea and some kind words, the stranger retired to the spare bedroom. Glenn Dragovar, then came round to visit his son, recently going through meetings and help to regather his life and return from the bottle so to speak. He had been sober for the past year, and soon might be able to take Jauxred back into his custody. Saigus was thankful for this, as it was her firm belief that a child should be with their parents. Glenn decided to stay a while, watching as Jauxred slept in his bed. Saigus left and returned to the living room where she watched TV, soon falling asleep on the couch. Saigus was awoken by a loud crash, rushing to where it had occured, a window was smashed open, blood was on the wall where Glenn had been standing, and neither Glenn nor Jauxred nor the stranger staying in the spare room was in sight. Saigus Paniced. With help from the police they eventually found the bodies of Jauxred and Glenn, Glenn having been evicerated in front of Jauxred before the killer had slit his throat. He had then cut out Jauxred's eyes before killing the boy painfully. Saigus was stricken with grief, believing to have failed her sister in protecting Jauxred. Saigus spent the next few months at home, living from the bottom of bottles of wine, trying to drown her own depression. Never really being an alcoholic, she wasn't used to such amounts of alcohol, and as such became drunken and deep within a stupor quickly after only a bottle or two. It was in a drunken stupor that she answered the door to a knock from a stranger. Upon gazing at the stranger, Saigus instantly sobered up, recognising him from the night Jauxred had died. She tried to fend him off as he drew a knife, managing to smash him over the head with a vase full of flowers, running to the phone she began calling the police, the moment the phone was answered from the other side, a knife was thrust into her back, straight through her heart. Saigus died that night, the police found the man quickly, imprisoning him for life in jail. Saigus was soul buried by a shinigami quickly and spent several years within the rukongai 5th district. Unlike the vast majority of souls, Saigus recalled her human life, remembering every detail without fail. 20 years past and after several invasions of rukongai via enemy arrancar, Saigus decided to help defend the ranks of the souls and Shinigami by becoming a soul reaper. Saigus found she had gained entry into the shinigami quite easily, having impressed those that had inducted her with her focus and inner reiatsu. Saigus began studying the ranks of the shinigami and learning the names of those in power. She learned the name of the 13th division captain, Izzaria Samiru but thought nothing of it. It wasn't until she laid eyes on the 13th captain that she recognised her sister. Saigus was shocked, the old pain of failure and helplessness reached her and despite recently doing very well in her trainee studies, she began to lax. It wasn't long before she realised that she had to confront her sister. Walking over to the 13th division she knocked on the door with trepidation. The supsequent conversation enlightened her that her sister did not remember her, and despite their identicle appearence, didn't even recognise her. It wasn't long before Izzaria aproached her, revealing that after some research, she had confirmed that Saigus's story about being sisters was true, and that she forgave her sister for what had happened to Jauxred. Izzy then relayed the story of how Jauxred had become and arrancar. Saigus was saddened by the news, along with being upset that the boy was now dead, having never really forgiven her or his mother. Wanting to prove herself, and hopefully, in some way attone for her sins, she requested to join the 13th division, believing that working under her sister would allow her to regain some form of redemption. Izzaria first pushed her sister hard, Saigus figured it was a way of punishing her at first, but soon learned that her sister was merely testing her abilities. Saigus became even more determined to rpove herself, realising that she had a lust for battle. Despite her kind nature, within the heat of battle, Saigus found the sheer rush of adrenaline enjoyable, her kido abilities had become quite adept, and her sword abilities were also on their way to becoming somewhat masterful. She felt proud of her abilities, as it soon became clear she had perhaps the best defence out of the trainee's around. Saigus soon became promoted to 7th seat, it was during this time that she became close friends with an anthropermorphic chimera by the name of Zeto Shamen. Growing closer and closer. The chimera revealed a strong affection for Saigus, who in turn felt embarrassed and quite flattered. The affection soon became mutual, and as Saigus was promoted to 6th seat, Zeto and Saigus soon became a couple. Saigus was tortured by Kelly Asuka who had monmentarily lost touchy of reality. After the event Saigus was spirited away by her now fiance, Zeto. Whilst there Saigus learnt to absorb animal spiritons and apply them to her own soul, this helped her heal psychologically from what had happened, the calm tranquility of the forest helped to stabalise her mind, and the constant help from her fiance allowed her to regain her skill back with her blade and heal properly. When Saigus returned she had become a furry chimera like Zeto, her features being more feline than her canine orientated partner. Since then, Saigus was officially adopted into the Samiru family and now goes by the name of Saigus Samiru. Saigus has recently gained bankai. Powers and Abilities Swordsmenship: Saigus is adept in swordsmanship, not yet mastering the art but being more than good enough to have even landed a hit on the 3rd captain Aroki Miru Samiru. Kido: Saigus's abilities with kido are much better than her sisters were at her level, able to perform incantations and spells rapidly. She has aspirations to take lessons from the 5th division to increase her abilities. Flash Step: Saigus's shunpo has been described as incredably fast for her level, proving that speed is most certainly her element in her general abilities. Zanpakuto Saigus's zanpakuto is reminiscne tof her sisters, bareing a unique shape and style in sealed form like her sisters does, but the main difference is that while Izzaria's zanpakuto is black, Saigus's is sleeker and white. Her jewel inset is also blue instead of red. *Shikai: Senkin no Riato (English: Domain of Light) Saigus's Shikai apears like an ornate rapier. Supa-Ku Senkou: Saigus uses her sword to create small sparks, that after 1 seconds of being created, flash out like a flashbang. one can cause spots in the eyes and a distraction, 3 can blind someone temporarily if done at close range. Majikani Supa-Ku Senkou: This technique requires physical contact for more than 2 seconds, and the contact must be over a wound. This places a small spark within a persons body, and with a click of the finger, at any point after that, without time limit, Saigus can explode the spark. The blast is superficial, but placed right can cause massive internal damage. it has the power enough to splinter bone if directly against it, but will probably not take off a limb. Kyuuten Heki: During this move, Saugus gathers her reiatsu and forms it into heat and light within her blade, this causes her blade to flash white for a moment and be hot to the touch, with a single slash the reiatsu flies off in an arc, this move can blind oponants, and whilst has no cutting power, it burns rather proficiantly, leaving behind 3rd digree burns on a human in direct hit. Garandou Seishou: A move that causes the ground within a 30 meter radias suddenly flow white, this absorbs all reiatsu and spiriton energy in the circle, including spiritual power, kido's and all other forms of energy and gathers them up within the circle. Once it is all gathered, it erupts in a terrigic explosion. This move is down with Saigus's sword stuck in the ground in the center with Saigus holding on, this move is a self destructive and almost guarrantee's Saigus's death as well as those within it. (Last resort move to kill off charecter and enemy) Garandou Ridairekushon: This is a move that requirs no incantation and can be opened by thought and a flick of the wrist. It opens up a portal that allows instantanious travel from one to another, however, it can wear down Saigus quickly to continually make them, she can only make them quickly in places she can see, and she must create an entrance and an exit portal before she can step into either one. Making an exit portal where she cant see takes a great deal of concentration. *Bankai: Mukisu Senkin no Raito (English: True Domain of Light) Like her sister Relationships Saigus is currently intimate with Zeto second name here when I remember it. Credits ﻿This page has been edited and created by Saigus Iredia of second life. aka gincat1.